Neptune's Bounty
Neptune's Bounty is the third level of BioShock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty via Bathysphere from the Medical Pavilion. The objective of this level is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a man named Peach Wilkins so that you may gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout. History Neptune's Bounty was a large fishery complex in Rapture and was used by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle in and stock Contraband from the surface. Crates with the smuggler's icon (a black hand) still lie about, their contents likely stolen by desperate citizens of Rapture before Jack's arrival. Much of the remaining goods consist of Bibles and crucifixes, contrary to Rapture supposedly being a non-religious society. Neptune's Bounty served as a major site for Fontaine's illegal business in Rapture, using the Fisheries as a cover. A significant event which happened at Neptune's Bounty was the discovery of the Sea Slug which was found to produce ADAM. A fisherman with a crippled hand was bitten by one, and Dr. Tenenbaum noticed the man's hand had regenerated. It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's following experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids and Gene Tonics came to be developed in Rapture. Wharf and his Little Sister in Lower Wharf.]] The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area. Split into three parts, it was most likely the busiest part of Neptunes Bounty during the day, with the fishing subs of Rapture going in and out to deliver their fish. In the center of the Lower Wharf, Jack can clearly see a massive mechanism. Though in disuse now, it was most likely used to load the Subs into the docks. It was here that Tenenbaum discovered the sea slug that contained ADAM. (Also a note to all players, under the wooden floor on the north side, there is an Audio Diary that gives a clue to what allows Jack to wander around Rapture). Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal or the Fighting McDonagh's tavern after a hard day at work. Upper Wharf was also likely used as the packaging and distribution area for the docks production, if the fish did not go to Fontaine Fisheries. The Wharfmaster's Office is the highest floor of the fisheries, and was used as a police station in the docks. It was run by Sullivan, Ryans chief of security, to regulate activities at Neptune's Bounty by enforcing the law against smuggling. Much of the area is filled with evidence tapes and files. It seems to have fallen into disuse after Fontaine was killed, and Sullivan resigned over the death penalty being instituted for smuggling. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the 'front' for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Appearing as only a giant freezer for fish, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate! to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. Peach Wilkins runs Fontaines Fisheries and it will be here that Jack will face Peach as the mans paranoia about Fontaine not being dead unhinges him. The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for business at the end of the working day, possessing a fancy entrance into a normal pub/bar area (now completely in disuse) looking out into the sea. Upstairs there are three rooms. One to the right was most likely being used as a safe-house as it contains a safe, weaponry and a mattress. One the left contained only a Splicer and a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a trap conducted by the Splicers). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7. A code must be entered to unlock the room. The code is located in the Upper Wharf. As soon as you go up the stairs, and through the corridor from Lower Wharf to Upper Wharf, go left. In the next big opening, there is a small waterfall near the left wall. There you will find the Audio Diary for Masha Come Home. The dialogue reveals the code, 7533. Use this code to open the door for room #7. When you enter the room, you will find the Audio Diary, Saw Masha Today. After playing it, the painting moves revealing the tonic, Shorten Alarms. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Neptune's Bounty/Map|Normal Map||true Neptune's Bounty/ADMap|Audio Diaries Neptune's Bounty/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry *Grenade Launcher *Research Camera New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Medical Expert - Lower Wharf *Security Bullseye - Upper Wharf *Shorten Alarms - Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 *Wrench Lurker - On the ledge near the Gene Bank and Gatherer's Garden on the way back to Fontaine's Fisheries. *Focused Hacker - In the entrance to Fontaine Fisheries, frozen in ice. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available At A Gatherer's Garden) *Extra Nutrition - Price: 20 ADAM *Machine Buster - Price: 20 ADAM *Plasmid Slot - Price: 100 ADAM *Sonic Boom Price: 40 ADAM *Target Dummy - Price: 60 ADAM *Winter Blast - Price: 60 ADAM New Enemies *Rosie *Spider Splicer *Peach Wilkins Coded Doors *Lower Wharf - 5380 *Fighting McDonagh, Room 7 - 7533 Audio Diaries #Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation #Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go #Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys #Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug #Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home #Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. #Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine #Sullivan - Have My Badge #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery #Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking #Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers #Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture #Sullivan - Smuggling Ring #Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again #Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine #Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today #Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan #Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On #Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing Walkthrough Video Bugs/Glitches *This level is one of the locations of the extra Little Sister bug. *With the Xbox 360, if the player downloaded the 1.1 patch and DLC and loads the Plasmid Sonic Boom at the Gatherer's Garden, the player may experience the fourth Little Sister glitch in this level. A possibly related side effect off this is that the player cannot pick up ammo, even if the player's weapon is not at full capacity, until all of that ammo type has been discharged. Trivia *Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for Jack to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Area, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will the player find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage. *In one of the lower rooms of Fighting McDonagh's Tavern, a Big Daddy can be observed outside a window. If one were to go into No-Clip Mode (PC/Mac Only) and pass through this window, they'd find this Big Daddy to have fully functional AI. Upon attacking the player, it will return to speeds comparable to being out of water. *In Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of water and the sea and his bounty is the sea food, hence the name of this district of Rapture (The Greek equivalent is Poseidon). fr:Trésor de Neptune Category:BioShock Locations Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Walkthroughs